Chorobowy piątek
W Danville jest 13 piątek. Fineasz i Ferb mówią Fretce, że to jest pechowy dzień, ale Fretka im nie wierzy. Tymczasem Dundersztyc buduje Chorobo-Przeziębiator, żeby Roger był chory. Gdy promień strzela w ogródek wszyscy są chorzy i Fretka im wierzy, że to pechowy dzień. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc Odcinek (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Chorobowy piątek (Ferb leży sobie pod drzewem. Fineasz do jego przychodzi) Fineasz: Cześć. Co robisz? Ferb: Leżę sobie. Fineasz: Tylko leżysz? Dzisiaj mamy taki piękny dzień. Może coś zbudujemy? Ferb: Nie. Dzisiaj jest 13 dzień miesiąca i do tego jest to piątek. Fineasz: W sumie masz rację. To mogłoby nam przynieść pecha. (Fineasz też zaczyna leżeć obok brata) (Fretka przybiega do ogródka) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb, macie mi powiedzieć co będziecie dzisiaj robić! Fineasz: Leżeć. Fretka: Powiem to mam... Co?! Leżeć? Fineasz: Tak. Wiedziałaś, że dzisiaj jest 13 dzień miesiąca? To przynosi pecha. A na dodatek jest to piątek. Fretka: Bzdura! To niemożliwe, żeby w jakiś piątek 13-go był akurat pech dla wszystkich. Ja mam codziennie pecha i jakoś nie robię z tego afery. Ja wam nie wierzę! Fineasz: Dobra, rób co chcesz. My wolimy to przeleżeć. (Izabela, Buford i Baljeet przychodzą do ogródka) Izabela: Co dzisiaj robić będziemy? Fineasz: Leżeć. Izabela,Buford i Baljeet: Co?! Fineasz: Dziś jest 13 dzień miesiąca i piątek. Pech dla wszystkich. Izabela: Teraz rozumiem. Fineasz: Fretka nam nie wierzy. Buford: A powinnaś. Fretka: A wcale nie muszę wierzyć, że w taki dzień jest wiecznie pech. (chwila ciszy) Baljeet: Piątek 13-go pochodzi od zakonu Templariuszy. Buford: Musiałeś to powiedzieć?! Izabela: Skoro dzisiaj każdy ma pecha to lepiej nie pytajmy "gdzie jest Pepe?". Fineasz: Tak, lepiej nie. (W Spółce Zło) (Pepe przychodzi do Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ach, wreszcie jesteś. Nie przedłużając tej scenki od razu przedstawię ci mój inator. Oto Chorobo-Przeziębiator. Ta maszyna trafi w Rogera i będzie cały czas kichał, kichał i kichał. I też będzie kaszlał. Będzie wtedy chory i będzie pewnie zmęczony do władzy, więc mi ją da. I tak w ten prosty sposób zawładnę nad cał... (Pepe go uderza) Już zacząłeś? To ja też zacznę. Już strzel... (Włącza Inator i kieruje strzał na Rogera, ale Pepe go znowu uderza i kieruje strzał na ogródek chłopców. Inator strzela) Przez ciebie nie trafiłem w zapragniony cel. Będę mus... (Pepe wyrzuca Inator przez balkon i strzela ostatni strzał w stronę satelity) No nie! (Pepe wychodzi z Spółki Zło) Już idziesz? Niech ci będzie. A niech Cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (W ogródku) Fretka: Nie pytaliście o Pepe, a on już tu. Fineasz: Tak, bardzo szybko przyszedł. Fretka: Apsik! Fineasz: Czy ty właśnie kichnęłaś? Fretka: Ale to nie oznacza, że będę chora i to nie przez to, że to jest pechowy dzień. (Fretka wchodzi do domu) Izabela: Apsik! Baljeet: Apsik! Buford: Apsik! Fineasz: Wy też? Buford: Chyba mamy pecha i przez to będziemy chorzy. Ja wracam do domu. Baljeet i Izabela: Ja też. Izabela: Na razie! Fineasz: Żegnam was! Ferb: Apsik! Fineasz: No nie. Mam nadzieję, że ja nie... Apsik! To rzeczywiście pechowy dzień. (W kuchni) Fineasz: (do Fretki) I co? Teraz wierzysz, że to pechowy dzień? Fretka: Nie, przecież tylko my we trójkę jesteśmy chorzy. Fineasz: Izabela, Bu... (kaszle) ...ford i Baljeet też się przeziębili. Fretka: To na pewno jakaś (kaszle) epidemia, a nie pech. Fineasz: To na pewno (kaszle) pech. Fretka: Wcale, że nie! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak znowu mi pokrzyżował plany. Dlaczego on nigdy nie daje mi wygrać? Dobra, kiedyś wygrywałem, jak na przykład była armia zombie, rozpoczęcie tego samego dnia w kółko i takie tam inne godzinne specjały. Ale to się nie liczy, bo to były specjalne wydłużone odcinki, w których musiałem wygrać, a potem i tak sam samemu chciałem pokrzyżować plan. Czemu ja tak rozwalam czwartą ścianę? Powinienem porozmawiać o czymś innym. Spróbuję pomówić o dzisiejszym Inatorze. On strzelił w jakiś ogródek i w satelitę, więc może ten promień nadal tam siedzi i w końcu trafi w Rogera? Tak, jeszcze nie wygrałeś Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Promień z inatora strzela w Dundersztyca) Apsik! Ale teraz już wygrałeś. Przecież dzisiaj jest 13 dzień miesiąca i do tego piątek. To oczywiste, że dzisiaj będę mieć pecha. A niech Cię, pechowy piątku! (W pokoju Fretki; Fretka leży w łóżku) Fineasz: A może teraz wierzysz? Fretka: Nie. (W kuchni; Fretka je zupę) Fineasz: Teraz? Fretka: Nie. (W łazience; Fretka się myje) Fineasz: (przed drzwiami) A teraz? Fretka: Nie! Fineasz: No to teraz? (Fretka naciska spłuczkę) Fineasz: To znaczyło mocno na "nie" czy robisz coś innego? Fretka: (wychodzi z łazienki) Bardzo na "nie". (W kuchni; Fretka je płatki z mlekiem) Fineasz: Teraz? Fretka: Nie! Fineasz: To kiedy w końcu uwierzysz? Fretka: Gdy przestaniecie o to pytać. Fineasz: Serio? Fretka: Nie! A wy to co już zdrowi? Fineasz: Tak, my tylko się przeziębiliśmy. Fretka: Przecież minęło tylko 15 minut. Fineasz: W kreskówkach chyba czas mija za szybko. Nas pech już raczej opuścił. Ciebie raczej nie, bo widać, że chora jesteś. Fretka: To na pewno nie pech tylko zbieg okoliczności, że akurat jestem chora, a wy nie. (Fretka wstaje i zamierza pójść po schodach, lecz na schodach była wrotka i się przewróciła. Spadła ze schodów i potem poślignęła się na skórce od banana i wpadła jej głowa do płatków) Fineasz: A teraz wierzysz? Fretka: Tak, już wierzę, że to pechowy dzień. W inne dni takiego pecha nie mam. Fineasz: Skoro Fretka już uwierzyła to możemy już ten odcinek zakończyć. Fretka: Tak, tak by było najlepiej. KONIEC Inne informacje *Odcinek opublikowany 13 dnia miesiąca - taki sam czas akcji odcinka.